parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tysonkaiexperiment
Welcome Hey welcome to my talk page! Feel free to ask me a question or just leave me a message! I'm willing to talk about anything relating to Parasite Eve. Deceased Characters Well, the manga's in Japanese and I'm never going to be able to read it so it's not really a spoiler to me. I would not include that character in the deceased category because their article is for the video game canon. If you wanted to, you could create a secondary article for the manga canon... (like how Lisa Garland also has her game canon and Shattered Memories canon. You a Silent Hill fan?)... buuut I'd find that kind of redundant and unnecessary, mainly because not a lot of people are familiar with the manga. Instead, I'd make a note on their article (under a Trivia section) that says "This character dies in the manga adaptation of Parasite Eve." No spoilers warnings necessary. Do you know if Katharine Anderson is the same person as Cathy from the games? Just a thought. Also, final question, since you know the owner of Primaleyes.com, do you know if we could affiliate with them? We don't have a banner so I can make one in the meantime. 09:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Interviews I don't think we have enough space to actually embed the videos in the articles. I figure that creating an external links section (under Trivia but above Gallery) and then linking to the Youtube vids would be the best way. You can see something very similar on Lisa's article. AlexShepherd 04:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Found Storyboards I was wondering if we need to include the Parasite Eve storyboards that a person on Deviant Art made for Squaresoft into the site. Here is his page http://mavartworx.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d3biwb9. If we are incorporating his stuff, then someone needs to verify his work. I think someone on the wiki mentioned this. Thanks. Recorder18 01:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Twisted Sure, go right ahead. If you have non-spoiler images, you should post them first. Try to avoid posting anything like the final boss battles. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Isabella Cray tells Aya that he has a daughter called Isabella. From how he talks it seems that Isabella died sometime ago but the line that confuses me is when he says "When she was taken over" I don't know if this is a translation error in the english relase but it begs the question on how she died. Do you have any ideas? Hi! I saw your edit on "Secrets" page but, it says "Einhander" http://i.imgur.com/JKFRb.png Klon aya 10:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Eve's age I added an age of 13 from what I made of it. Yeah, I beat the game (AWESOME btw, 10/10). Can you check it over and tell me if it's agreeable? —AlexShepherd ツ 09:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights I've given you admin rights along with Yunagal. You've been a major help. Congrats! —AlexShepherd ツ 20:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Answers Hm... I guess if there aren't that many storyboards, we can make a small gallery for them on the 3rd Birthday page. What environments do you have? If it's just the Babel, we can add it to its gallery. We also need to create some more pages for locations like the CTI Headquarters, Maeda' House, North Shallows Tower, Club Sacrifice, etc. I think it's okay to keep any creases, I guess they aren't that big of a deal, are they? Btw, I also learned how to capture screens from the games! http://parasiteeve.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gabriellesmoker.png —AlexShepherd ツ 02:06, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry if I took a while to reply. I use a program called RemoteJoylite and whenever I press the F11 key, the program takes a screen and then puts it in a folder. The program's also compatible with gamepads and I HIGHLY recommend using one. It's much more comfortable with the dual analog sticks (my left analog is set to move and my right one is set to controlling the camera. Then you can also connect your PSP's headphone jack to your computer's speakers with an audio cable so that the sound comes out of them. You can see what it looks like together here (...I have a stuffed animal and he sleeps on the top of my monitor) —AlexShepherd ツ 08:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Kunihiko Maeda This page seems to be locked because all the changes that I made wouldn't show up. Could someone help me here? Also what does the 3rd Birthday guide say about the over energy system being a part of Parasite Energy? Thank you. Recorder18 18:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Third Birthday stuff I come in peace. Believe it or not, I just realised I could view the cutscenes anytime I wanted to in the files menu of Third Birthday. I've been going through the levels just to see the cutscenes all this time too. Heh, talk about doing things the hard way... ANYWAY, I watched the credits and it said Eve Brea was voiced by Molly Quinn, while Aya was voiced by Yvonne. Unless you know something I don't(for instance, Molly Quinn losing her voice and Yvonne filled in for her for the entire thing), I figured I might as well tell you this so you can make a better argument against future -ahem- pussy-footers. Then again, I figured someone might've already told you this so...you can just ignore this. It's been fun, X98 About Cray After going through his file it says that he turned into a Twisted/High One and Aya shot him down. But this didn't actually happen though in game, cause all what happened was Cray got absorbed into the orb on one of the babels and Aya dived into it. I'm wondering if this was a error on the writers part or the Twisted was cut out of the game. What do you think? Yunagal95 22:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hunter "Karud" Owen Hi, I was interested in cleaning/typesetting (if there's a need for this) in the PE Manga translation project. How would I get in contact with the right people? Thanks! Nice to meet you Edit Hello my name is Yu-Narukami and it is a plesure to meet you Twisted Bosses Hi! I wanna ask you if you have boss artwork from The Third Birthday. I see that wikia admin don't let you post these images. I have a Parasite Eve fansite and I very interested to get it too: http://influenceofdeep.com.ar Please, help me. I'll place your credits in my fanpage! I hope your response soon!